The Night of the Purified
The Night of the Purified is case #21 of Police World Tour Edition setting in Indonesia and the last case in Insular Asia. Case Background Carmen and the player arrived at Java, Indonesia for the ritual night in waning moon. The Chief told them to investigate the temple rooftop to find possible leads on where the ritual was going to be held... but instead he found the corpse of a familiar Princess. Princess Squitza was found dead, with burns, lying in the hands of the big Buddha statue. Carmen and the player knew that Squitza could be the final sacrifice that the Sethfreks were going to use to "free the king-gods" and they started to investigate her murder. The team investigated the docks of Java, it was almost midnight and the whole dock was covered in confetti and party items since a traditional party recently ended there. The team found the hindu collar of Professor Bungladesh in a Sethfrek book. The team found the Professor near the dock, he claimed that he could not resist about coming to Indonesia to presence the ritual night of the Sethfreks and provide his help on catching them. Carmen thanked him for his previous help but she suggested the Professor to stay out of trouble and let the investigation to the cops. The team also found the secretary badge of Lin Lin in the docks, Lin Lin was dressed like a Bali dancer since she attended the earlier party, telling Carmen and the player she was now free and she did not cared anymore for the WPE nor her mother. The team also found a newspaper featuring Squitza, in which the headline read: "Nepal declares embargo to Malaysia". Coincidentally, The Sultan was present in Indonesia at the time, so the team went to speak to him. The Sultan expressed that Squitza was "just a spoiled brat" and she wanted to teach him a lesson because of being a bad father. The player also found a weird purple substance in a beaker, that after being analyzed by Lars it was discovered to be a “vanishing potion”. Carmen did not believed such a potion could exist but she didn’t believed in magic either. Aleksey decided to test the potion on his phone and he discovered that it didn't vanished but teleported to a faraway spot in the forest. Lars believed that the weird potion has been teleporting all objects to that place. Carmen then got a brave, crazy and very dangerous idea, She proposed to Lars to cover her and the player with the substance to teleport them to that place. Lars suddenly called Carmen insane, but she and the player recognized that would be the best idea to unmask the Sethfreks. Lars decided to accept, so the Carmen and the player dressed with Anti-radiation suits and after Lars made a bigger solution of the substance, he covered the duo with it. Carmen, nervous, prayed to God about not dying, but suddenly, the duo teleported at a cleared fenced land in the forest...Monk Zaong was waiting for them there. The team's outfit and masks were so big...that the Monk did not recognized them. Zaong confused the duo as two "new recruits" in the cult. The Monk told them to dress properly since the ritual hour was coming. Carmen and the player, grinning, thanked God for their luck and suddenly dressed in Sethfrek robes to avoid getting caught. The duo talked to the Monk again, Zaong told them (Believing that they were Sethfrek people) to be prepared for the ritual. He claimed that once the king-gods get free, unlimited powers would be given to the cult, even enough to control the humans. After investigating enough the Sethfrek's Lair, they decided to leave the lair through the main portal. The team returned to the station, safe, and decided to keep searching in the city. They gave to Lars all the clues found in the Lair: A newspaper that showed that Vietnam and Indonesia were "in peace" and the war got cancelled. This evidence made the team to talk to Vietnam's Minister Tse-Tung. The Minister told the team that he was wrong the whole time and he decided that having a peaceful discussion was better than making the war. Aside from that, Fidel also analized a sacred statue from the lair. Fidel determined that this statue can only be holded by the hindu members of the cult, as the prophecy states. The team suddenly knew that could only mean the statue belonged to Professor Bungladesh. Bungladesh told the team that the statue wasn't his, however, Carmen warned him that if he did killed the Princess by order of the Sethfreks, he would not be treated so easily again. The team also found, as the double of shocking, a Sethfrek book... belonging to Lin Lin. The team angrily went for Lin Lin And confronted her with the book. Lin Lin, angry and crying, pleaded them to get out of the Sethfreks matters. Chief Zhou suddenly reached the team and told Lin Lin to stop. Lin Lin yelled at her mother telling her that she wanted to follow the way of her father (Lin Lin's deceased father was actually a Sethfrek), Lin Lin confronted her mother about the divorce of she and her father, confronting her of ruining her life. Due to the intense scene, the player decided to put both Lin Lin and Chief Zhou together in a cell so they could solve their family problems. After doing a heavy recap, Angela suddenly came to the station saying that Squitza's body dissapeared from the lab. The team knew that the Sethfreks took advantage of the conmotion to steal the body to use it for the ritual. Carmen and the player teleported again to the lair, in their robes. Suddenly, Monk Zaong started to laugh at the both and congratulated them for the professional hoax. Zaong told them that it was too late as the power transition was already starting, after saying this, an intense blue aura covered him plus lightning powers emerged from his hands. The team left the Monk and kept investigating before the things could get worse. They found out that the Sultan was actually a member of the Sethfrek cult too who recently entered in hope of getting more wealth (Which explained why Squitza declared an embargo to him) Minister Tse-Tung also requested to join the cult as well, but his request was denied which made him furious and impulsed him to start a war in Indonesia. The clock was ticking but the team was ready to make an arrest. The ultimate guilty man was... Bungladesh. The mad professor told the team that he only played with them and brought them to a trap. Bungladesh claimed he was promoted to be the second in command of Monk Zaong, the Sethfrek's leader. He managed to hide the true motives of his first murder and get out of prison with a fake statement, allowing him to continue contributing to the cult all across South Asia until the big night. The team needed to unmask the cult even more so they started a post-investigation. After a lot of searching, with the help of Lin Lin (who now rejected the cult), Chief Zhou and Milo, the team managed to find the truth: The Sethfrek religion was fake, the Monk manipulated everyone with delusional smoke potions that made them hallucinate and see that he got powers. Thanks to this the team managed to face the Monk as a fraud. He claimed in court he made it all for having people controlled, but his actions sentenced both him and the Professor to life imprisonment. After the arrest, Lin Lin and her mom decided to forgive each other for their problems and soon started to be a family again. The teleport potion was sold to the NASA to make teleporters, giving the WPE a big ammount of money for it. After clearing everything, Chief Zhou thanked the player for his excellent work in Insular Asia and decided to promote him to the Oceania's WPE's branch in which they would face more crime twists, but the Chief believed that the player could solve everything in his way. Stats Victim *Princess Squitza (Found at the Buddha statue with severe burns) Weapon *Chemical Acid. Killer *Professor Bungladesh Killer's Profile *The killer eats Nasi Goreng *The killer eats Galangal *The killer plays the flute *The killer wears red *The killer has black and white make-up Suspects *'Professor Bungladesh' (Ex-Convict) Age: 40 Height: 6"0" Weight: 132 lbs Blood: AB+ "Profile": *The suspect eats Nasi Goreng *The suspect eats Galangal *The suspect plays the flute "General Appearance": Black and red suit from his appearance in Thailand, red turban, he also has black and white make-up now. ---- *[[Lin Lin Cheong|'Lin Lin Cheong']]' '(WPE Secretary) Age: 22 Height: 5"8" Weight: 128 lbs Blood: O- "Profile" *The suspect eats Nasi Goreng *The suspect eats Galangal "General Appearance": This time she dons traditional Bali dancer dress, Red dress with golden patterns and a big gold Bali Hat. ---- *'The Sultan' (Sultan of Malaysia) Age: 58 Height: 5"4" Weight: 142 lbs Blood: AB+ "Profile": *The suspect eats Nasi Goreng *The suspect eats Galangal *The suspect plays the flute "General Appearance": Dark Blue suit with golden details. Maroon Turban with a green jewel and purple feathers. Big gray beard.He now wears a carnival mask with black and white face paint. ---- *'Monk Zaong' (Monk) Age: 31 Height: 5"8" Weight: 152 lbs Blood: O+ "Profile": *The suspect eats Nasi Goreng *The suspect eats Galangal *The suspect plays the flute "General Appearance": He now has a big, brown robe with torn sleves, he wears white and black make-up and is holding a torch. ---- *'Minister Tse-Tung' (Minister of Vietnam) Age: 47 Height: 6"2" Weight: 141 lbs Blood: B- "Profile": *The suspect eats Nasi Goreng *The suspect plays the flute "General Appearance": Black Hair, Scar in eye, Red Suit with dragon pattern, He holds cigarettes and has white and black facepaint. Crime Scenes *Palace Roof - Big Buddha *Decorated Dock - Stage *Sethfrek Yard- Sethfrek decorations Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Palace Roof * Autopsy the victim's body * Examine Postcard * Investigate Decorated Dock * Examine Metal Pieces * Examine Costume Trunk * Ask Bungladesh about his presence in the docks * Examine Costume Trunk * Confront Lin Lin about her runaway * Examine Soggy Newspaper * Ask the Sultan about the embargo * Go to Chapter 2 Chapter 2 * Investigate Sethfrek Yard * Examine Costume Trunk * Interrogate Zaong disguised as a Sethfrek * Examine Torn Statue * Examine Soggy Newspaper * Analyze Statue * Analyze Newspaper * Confront Bungladesh about the Sethfrek Hindu statue * Ask Tse-Tung about the war being cancelled * Investigate Stage * Examine Book * Confront Lin Lin about her Sethfrek book * Examine Flute * Analyze Blood * Go to chapter 3 Chapter 3 * Investigate Sethfrek Decorations * Examine Bloody Statue * Analyze Blood * Confront the monk about the theft of Squitza's body * Examine Scroll * Ask the Minister about being rejected by the cult * Examine Asian Chalice * Analyze Saliva * Confront the Sultan about his ties with the Sethfreks * Investigate Big Buddha * Examine Towel * Examine Potion * Analyze Towel * Analyze Substance * Take care of the killer now! * Go to beyond Beyond Nirvana 7 Beyond Nirvana 7 * Interrogate the Sultan about Bungladesh's powers * Interrogate the Minister about his spying * Investigate Decorated Dock * Examine Scrapbook * Analyze Scrapbook * Investigate Temple Roof * Examine pestle and mortar * Examine Substance * Analyze Drug Report * Fight the monk with the truth of the Sethfreks * Arrest Professor Bungladesh * Show help to Lin Lin and Chief Zhou * Investigate Stage * Examine Torn Paper * Give the letter to Lin Lin * Move on the next case (In Oceania) Navigation Category:Insular Asia Category:Police World Tour Cases Category:All Luismaverdyum Case Category:All Fanmade Cases